


Покажи мне

by Aurumtrio



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Pathology (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drugs, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раньше он коллекционировал способности, теперь он коллекционирует лица (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покажи мне

Рассыпанные по столу белые таблетки похожи на первосортные жемчужины. В колье Анжелы – ровно тридцать жемчужин, мягко переливающихся на черном шелке, когда она протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Габриэла, в сотый раз напоминая ему о необходимости контроля над своими способностями. Над Сайларом.  
Габриэл в сотый раз кивает, глядя на хищные переливы света в глубине перламутровых шариков. Анжела улыбается и дает ему очередное задание по поимке потенциально опасного человека со способностями. Она так и говорит: «поимка», «потенциально опасный», - ярко-алые губы растягиваются в усмешке, и Габриэл понимает, что стоит на этими словами.  
Жемчуг – камень человеческой души. Габриэл думает, что в его руках он бы превратился в сияющую на солнце пыль.  
Потом, когда он моет руки в небольшой комнатушке на пятом уровне, пахнущей лимонным мылом и краской, и смотрит в замызганное зеркало, чувствуя, как очередная шестеренка-способность встает на свое место в его внутренних часах, ему кажется, что он - неудачная копия царицы Клеопатры, растворявшей жемчуг в уксусе и пившей эту настойку вместо изысканного вина в надежде обрести бессмертие.  
В зеркале отражается черноволосая девушка с вульгарно накрашенными губами и накладными ресницами в пол-дюйма длиной, с которой Габриэл столкнулся в нью-йоркском метро.  
Раньше он коллекционировал способности, теперь он коллекционирует лица.  
Мелкий клерк из компании по производству автомобилей со шрамом через всю бровь, мечтающий выспаться и купить диван по каталогу IKEA – все его видят, но никто не замечает. Габриэл использует эту внешность, чтобы затеряться в толпе.  
Крашеная блондинка со шрамом от аппендицита и лопнувшим сосудом в правом глазу – все на нее оглядываются, но запоминают только просвечивающие через тонкую ткань груди пятого размера. Габриэл не признается в этом даже самому себе, но ему нравится ощущение мужских взглядов на своем теле.  
Худощавый юноша астеничного телосложения, типичный ботаник, даже спящий с книгой в руках, - он налетает на людей, отдавливает им ноги и дышит ментолом им в лицо, но они лишь морщатся и забывают о нем через минуту. Пожилые дамы тают и млеют, когда Габриэл скромно улыбается им в этом обличии.  
Он собирает кусочки их лиц (выщипанные брови, сломанный нос, пятнышко герпеса на нижней губе), кусочки их жизней (изменяющий муж, сломанная газонокосилка, дочь-наркоманка, бешеная собака соседа, которую хочется пристрелить без раздумий) как мозаику, как разноцветные жалюзи, пытаясь отгородиться ими от своего прошлого и себя самого.  
Когда азарт первооткрывателя проходит, Габриэл уже не собирает все лица подряд, как цветы на лужайке, а ищет интересные, привлекающие внимание образы. У него уже достаточно «серых» лиц, в которых можно затеряться в любой толпе, и теперь он, как гурман, выбирает новые, часами гуляя по самым оживленным улицам Нью-Йорка.  
Молодой мужчина, бывший бы симпатичным, если бы не заячья губа, заставляющая всех отшатываться в брезгливом ужасе.  
Рыжая девушка с зеленым шарфом на шее. Шелк прикрывает грубый шрам, но об этом не знает никто, кроме Габриэла и ее отражения, и мужчины провожают ее восхищенными взглядами.  
Вершиной своей коллекции Габриэл считает мужчину, с которым он случайно столкнулся у входа в полицейское управление Нью-Йорка. Мужчина – черный костюм, бейджик ФБР-овца на груди, светлые, почти прозрачные голубые глаза – был альбиносом.  
Габриэлу нравится это лицо, нравится, как люди смотрят на него: кто с интересом, кто с отвращением, но равнодушных и не замечающих взглядов нет, и он все чаще надевает эту маску.  
Однажды он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, но не может найти его обладателя, как ни старается. Тут бы пригодились способности Молли Уокер, но чертов Паркман спрятал ее слишком хорошо, и в конце концов Габриэл оставляет бесплодные попытки. Этот взгляд он чувствует теперь каждый день, когда появляется на улице в образе ФБР-овца, и от ненависти в этом взгляде по спине Габриэла ползет азартный холодок.  
В другой раз он обнаруживает, что дверь в его квартиру открыта, но вор, если он был, ничего не унес.  
В третий раз в кресле сидит гость.  
Гостя зовут Диоген Пендергаст, у него нет способностей, и он ненавидит своего брата.  
Габриэл думает о своих братьях, и почти завидует Диогену – сам он не чувствует к ним ничего.  
Диоген ничего не делает, не выказывает никакого удовольствия, когда узнает о способностях, просто смотрит. Габриэл чувствует себя мухой под лупой любопытного энтомолога, и его тревожит, и странным образом будоражит это ощущение.  
Однажды Диоген приходит не с пустыми руками – на белом бархате влажно поблескивает рубиновое ожерелье, будто облитое кровью. Габриэл скользит кончиками пальцев по нему, и Сайлар хмыкает – камни и правда искупались в крови своей бывшей хозяйки.  
Не то, чтобы его это пугало.  
\- Покажи мне его, - говорит Диоген. Габриэл осторожно подымает ожерелье с бархата, невольно любуясь мягкими переливами света в глубине камней. Его не особо интересуют драгоценности, но притягивает все совершенное. Это колье – совершенно.  
\- Не так. Покажи его по-настоящему.  
Лицо Габриэла оплывает, точно свечной воск, - в зеркале за спиной Диогена отражается миниатюрная девушка, во внешности которой есть что-то от латиноамериканки. Обычная одежда Габриэла смотрится на ней немного нелепо, но для Диогена это не важно - он смотрит только на ожерелье.  
А потом молча уходит, оставляя Габриэла молча смотреть ему вслед и теребить ожерелье на шее.  
Проходит неделя, потом вторая, ожерелье лежит в бархатной коробке на самой дальней полке, Диоген не появляется, Габриэл выходит на улицу только в образе Алоиза.  
«Этой семейке чертовски не повезло с именами», - ухмыляется Сайлар в его голове, и Габриэл заглатывает двойную дозу таблеток. Их красная оболочка мажет пальцы, если их долго держать в руке, и они похожи на те камни, прохладную тяжесть которых Габриэл до сих пор ощущает на своей шее, как раб, даже освобожденный, чувствует ошейник.  
Эти таблетки – секонал для Сайлара. Габриэл обещал маме, что будет его контролировать.  
Рубин – камень власти и мощи.  
Сайлару нравятся рубины, и Габриэл больше никогда их не оденет.  
Через месяц он снова чувствует на себе взгляд. Вечером Диоген сидит в кресле, а на столе стоит бархатный футляр. Изумруды, оправленные в серебро, кажутся Габриэлу похожими на глаза змеи, гипнотизирующие и завораживающие. Наверно, так смотрел на бандерлогов Каа из сказки Киплинга, которую маленький Габи читал вместо Библии, спрятавшись под одеяло с фонариком.  
Рыжеволосая девушка улыбается своему отражению.  
Диоген хмурится. Касается кончиками пальцев серебра – его кожа почти такого же прозрачно-белого цвета – и щеки Габриэла, убирая с нее рыжую прядь. И уходит, снова молча, снова оставляя драгоценность, как будто эти камни ничего для него не значат.  
Габриэл думает, что они действительно ничего не значат, и оставляет браслет на столе в раскрытом футляре, как приманку для вора.  
Изумруд – камень здоровья и покоя.  
Сайлар ненавидит изумруды. Габриэл смотрит на них каждый вечер, когда возвращается после очередного задания матери или прогулки по городу.  
Хмурая женщина в шляпке с вуалью и желтыми цветами в руках. Эти цветы необъяснимо раздражают Габриэла, даже тревожат, ему хочется вырвать их из рук женщины и втоптать в асфальт, но он просто проходит мимо, касаясь прохладной кожи и твидового пальто, забирая кусочек ее жизни.  
Не самый интересный облик, но Габриэлу неохота выбирать. Он ходит по улицам, выбирая женские лица, как в меню хорошего ресторана, подбирая осколки их жизни и пытаясь угадать, что принесет Диоген в следующий раз.  
Аметист – камень, препятствующий опьянению.  
Сапфир – камень верности и благоразумия.  
Топаз – камень разоблачения тайн.  
Нефрит – камень вечной жизни.  
Диоген приносит бриллиант.  
Габриэл даже не подозревал, что бывают камни таких размеров. Губы складываются в удивленное «О!», но звук застревает в горле, когда Диоген сам застегивает бархатную ленточку на его шее и говорит:  
\- Покажи мне брата.  
Габриэл чувствует себя породистым щенком, впервые попавшим на выставку, под этим взглядом. Плотно охватывающий его шею бархат с прикрепленным к нему огромным бриллиантом лишь усиливает это ощущение.  
\- Прекрати это, - говорит Диоген. Габриэл смотрит вниз – между его пальцами скользят электрические разряды.  
Сайлару не нравится ошейник.  
\- Покажи мне брата.  
Габриэл играет с огненным шаром на ладони, подкидывая и ловя его. Ему начинает это нравится.  
\- Покажи мне его, - тихий шепот в самое ухо, подымающий волоски на шее.  
Алмаз – символ величия.  
На губах Алоиза Пендергаста играет совершенно несвойственная ему усмешка.  
Покажи мне свою ненависть, Диоген.  
Ave, frater.


End file.
